The objective of the SCPF alcoholism rehabilitation project is to provide comprehensive medical and counselling rehabilitative services to the low income alcohol dependent person. Elements of the program include contact, referral, treatment and follow-up of clients who are reached through CAA Centers, courts, hospitals, walk-in or other treatment and referral agencies. Services are initiated by alcoholism field counselors who provide referral and transportation to cooperating facilities which include the A & D Unit of Tennessee Psychiatric Hospital and the Shelby County Treatment and Research Center where thorough medical services including detoxification and chemotherapy are provided (psychiatric and psychological evaluations are available as needed). In-patient hospitalization is a built-in service of the program. Aftercare may include half-way house residence, work-out/night care, or participation in general out-patient group counseling sessions. Current target problems of the program are: maintaining a stable liason with community based agencies; sufficient man-hours to provide thorough long-term follow-up contacts; facilities to provide medical treatment services for female clients.